Hairs grow from their roots within the hair follicles deep in the skin dermis. There are devices known in the art for depilation of hairs from the hair follicles which are directed to depilate hairs from a large area of the skin surface, such as the legs, chest or back, for example. There is a need in the art for providing a device for depilation of hairs from a relatively small area of the skin surface, such as facial hair, for example.